Notes In A Symphony
by RoseOfADifferentColor
Summary: Bond Of Flame08's 100 Song Theme Challenge. One hundred drabbles connected by song titles circling around the Kingdom Hearts characters. Various parings and plenty of fluff. Chapter Twenty Seven: Kairi delves into memories to relieve her heartache.
1. I: The Promised Beginning

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura. Ahava, Aqua's mother for the purpose of this drabble, belongs to me.

Author's Note: Aqua's destiny, laid out by a hopeful mother. Ahava, means ocean in Hebrew.

* * *

><p>1. The Promised Beginning<p>

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end. "Bending down, the dark haired woman planted a gentle kiss upon her daughter's forehead, smoothing a stray piece of the child's blue locks away from her face.

"Mom? Do you think I'll ever have adventures like that?" Aqua's eyelids opened and closed slowly, her voice saturated with hope, amongst the drowsiness that came with sleep.

"Aqua, you are going to grow up to be a wonderful young lady, with more adventures than you'll know what to do with. That much I promise. But now, sweet dreams."

Ahava smiled, turning off the ice blue floor lamp that stood beside her daughter's bed and setting the embossed storybook on her nightstand. As the light went out, the veritable ocean of glow in the dark fish, stuck on the walls and ceiling came into view, illuminated by the moonlight spilling through the window, two soothing substitutes for a night-light.

Aqua dreamed of adventures that night, magic spells, flying through stars and a mysterious blade in the shape of a key.

It was only three short years later, the day after her seventh birthday, that the little girl with such big dreams met a man named Eraqus and a boy named Terra. And with that, like knocking over a domino, a chain reaction set Aqua's dreams and destiny into motion.


	2. II: Dearly Beloved

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: At first, I had a wedding in mind, but this seemed to fit too. Some wistful girl talk amongst friends. Microscopic amounts of ZackxAerith.

* * *

><p>2. Dearly Beloved<p>

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate… Um, how does the rest go?"

The ninja looked to her brunette friend, violet blue eyes graced with a quizzical expression. Aerith laughed, as she added more white snapdragons to the vase, humming slightly as she took each blossom from the countertop.

"Thinking about getting married? I'm sure there would be a line of boys a mile long waiting for your hand in marriage." Yuffie made a face, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Blech, no way. Not unless he could take me down in a fight while looking drop dead gorgeous…" Aerith laughed again, green eyes alight with mirth, as she reached for a freshly cut carnation, the bright yellow contrasting against the white.

"I wish the mystery man plenty of luck in winning your heart."

Yuffie grinned, plucking another blossom from Aerith's hands. "What about you? Planning on a white dress anytime soon?"

Shaking her head, Aerith scooped up the vase, taking a few steps to set it on the table. "

I'm still waiting for him to come home…"

The jet black spikes, wide, confident grin and neon blue eyes flashed through Aerith's mind and again, she hoped he would return soon.


	3. III: Hand In Hand

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: The great escape! Kairi and Naminé's flight from The Soundless Prison, and the reunion between Riku and Kairi

* * *

><p>3. Hand in Hand<p>

Kairi didn't know what to do. While she absolutely wanted to leave the cell, find Sora, the last time she had walked through one of those dark portals she had been kidnapped twice. But Pluto seemed to trust the girl, and Pluto's intuition was a good starting point for her.

"Believe in yourself, hurry!" The girl's eyes were kind and empathetic, her hand outstretched. Taking a leap of faith, Kairi took the girl's hand stepping through the portal.

As they reappeared, hand in hand, the blonde girl led Kairi down twisting and turning hallways, Pluto had already dashed far ahead, the golden fur darting away around a corner.

As the two girls ran down a sloping pathway, the girl who called herself Naminé slowed down, as the blue haired man along with two large creatures blocked their path.

"Naminé… there you are." As Kairi followed Naminé's lead, raising her arms in defense, another hooded figure appeared, accosting the blue haired man.

"You can take it from here… Riku." Kairi's eyes widened in shock, excited at the potential of seeing one of her best friends for the first time in over a year.

"Riku? Is it really you?" Once the azure haired man had made his escape, Kairi hurried to her friend, wanting to look at him with her own eyes. As his appearance only provoked new questions, Kairi was resolute in staying with him, determined to find answers.


	4. IV: Laughter And Merriment

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: A moment of reminiscence between the travelers of the Road To Dawn. I wish Nomura had developed their friendship a little more than in _Reverse/Rebirth_.

* * *

><p>4. Laughter and Merriment<p>

"And so Donald ran out of the kitchen, his tail feathers were on fire, shouting so loudly I could hear it in the town below!" The King finished the anecdote, laughing through his words, as his companion smiled, for the first time in a week.

Riku and Mickey had settled down for the night, sitting around a campfire, enjoying a small meal and reminiscing of better times.

As Riku settled back against the overturned log he had been using as a bench he glanced up at the night sky, clouds parted to reveal a few twinkling stars shining down.

"Don't worry, Riku. We'll help make everything right, no problem." Mickey consoled, aware of the heavy burden he had placed upon himself, the teen blamed himself far too often.

"I hope so, Your Majesty — Mickey."

Changing tactics, The King launched into another story from his past, a training incident in his days as an apprentice of Yen Sid, which involved a magic brush and some ink monsters.

With all the laughter and merriment that night, the sterling haired teen almost forgot that his friend was asleep in a blossom shaped pod, having his memories repaired and that the darkness was quickly encroaching over more helpless worlds.

Almost.


	5. V: Floating In Bliss

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Musing, floating and kisses, a heartwarming moment between Sora and Kairi. In the benefit of this fic, Sora's birthday is early September, in that slice of time when the weather is still sultry and warm. Most definitely SoraxKairi.

* * *

><p>5. Floating In Bliss<p>

The night was cool and peaceful, birds could be heard from the trees and crickets and cicadas buzzed and hummed in a symphony of tones.

Kairi, who had made her way down to the beach, round float in hand and garbed in a swimsuit and a pair of shorts floated on the waters, simply listening to the noises around her. The past few days had been a blur of celebration and transition amongst the three friends, upon their return to Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku re-acclimating to a quiet life and school starting back up. 

_So unreal, that all of this is over… How long until the King calls them back? _ Kairi didn't want to think of that situation at the moment, her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Sora.

_His birthday is tomorrow; He'll never expect the surprise party…_

Her best friend's face appeared in her mind's eye, gravity defying brown hair and those bright blue eyes. When she opened her eyes again, the Keyblade Wielder himself was looking down at her, standing waist deep in the shallows of the water.

"What are you doing out here, Kairi?" Sora asked, gripping the sides of the float.

Kairi blushed, before explaining herself.

"Thinking… about what I'm going to get a certain person for his birthday…"

Sora smiled, bending down to plant a kiss on Kairi's lips, for a long, sweet moment. "That's all I really need."

"Happy Birthday Sora."


	6. VI: Tears Of The Light

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura. 

**SPOILERS**

Author's Note: Aqua's contemplation of Terra's motivation throughout the game, leading up to the death of their master. TerraxAqua, through a magnifying glass.

* * *

><p>6. Tears of the Light<p>

Aqua sped towards the Keyblade Graveyard, holding onto her Rider with one hand, her Wayfinder clutched in the other. 

_Terra wouldn't have killed the Master, that's just not possible._ She thought fighting back tears welling up in her eyes, biting her lip so fiercely she practically drew blood.

Terra, out of the three of them had the closest bond to the Master, having been the first apprentice; he had trained the longest and had patterned so much of his battle techniques after Eraqus' influence.

_How could this have happened?_ _You were so focused on attaining the rank of Master, how could you have been led so astray? What about the promises we made, the dreams we shared? Did you forget?_

Aqua shook her head; she couldn't completely wrap her mind around the earth shattering news. When she landed, the blue haired Master resolved to confront her friend, she knew that when she saw him, face-to-face she'd know the truth, he never could lie to her, convincingly.

Whether she was willing to accept said truth, was an entirely different matter.


	7. VII: Another Side

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Oh Cloud, he's such a complex character, both his _Final Fantasy VII _compilation incarnation, as well as his _Kingdom Hearts _persona. I like to think before Radiant Garden's fall, he was friends with other _Final Fantasy _characters.

* * *

><p>7. Another Side<p>

To most who knew of him, Cloud was the stoic, dark garbed, stony-faced swordsman, anti social, brooding and as moody as a thunderstorm. He barely spoke, and his eyes, so cold and distant were enough to send most inquiring persons in the other direction, and his swaddled sword warded off the rest.

But to few, he showed another side, the personality unaffected by the destruction of Radiant Garden, and his fateful entanglement with Sephiroth.

To Aerith, he was calm and kind, the one who had helped her to plant the blossoms in her garden, and talked with her, so often after Zack had disappeared.

To Leon, he was the sparring partner, the friend who had stuck with him in their days as students in Radiant Garden, his equal as a swordsman.

But to Tifa, the one who pursued Cloud across worlds, trying to get him to come home, to stop chasing Sephiroth he was the shy teen who had made her that fateful promise, to be her hero, when she needed him.

And no matter how distant he made himself, Tifa wouldn't change her mind; she would always be there to help him.


	8. VIII: The Secret Whispers

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Ventus' reaction to his new world encounter. He struck me as a little exuberant, so I tried my best to portray him that way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>8. The Secret Whispers<p>

Ventus traipsed through the forests of Dwarf Woodlands, taking in the scenery with excitement.

Wildflowers lay nestled in the grass, chipmunks and squirrels chattered, collecting acorns and berries for their stocks, rabbits scurried across pathways and foxes peeked out through their underground homes, sniffing the air for prey or predator.

As much as the blonde Keyblade Wielder enjoyed his home world, after six years, he felt he had explored every inch of the grassy, mountainous world at least ten times over.

This new world was begging to be traversed, new enemies to conquer and new friends to meet. He had already taken down a cluster of the Unversed, pleased to be testing his combat training on someone other that Terra or Aqua.

Approaching a rocky outcrop, Ven heard echoes of whispers coming from a glittering cavern, some humming, some complaining, and some chattering.

"Great! Maybe these guys have seen Terra! Or maybe I'll meet some new friends."

Ventus grinned, breaking into a sprint, eager for his new adventures to begin.


	9. IX: The Force In You

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: I bent the canon a little for this, for which I deeply apologize, but I felt Zexion would be most fitting in this case. I'm not sure if I wrote the Cloaked Schemer up to scratch, so in this case (as always) feedback is deeply appreciated.

* * *

><p>9. The Force in You<p>

It had been a long, exhausting day for the thirteenth and sixth members of the Organization. They had been assigned to pursue and take down a Dustflier within the Tram Commons.

"That Heartless took way too long. I'm beat." Roxas complained, dismissing his Keyblade with a tired sound.

Zexion nodded silently, making his way back to the dark corridor, Lexicon secured safely under his arm.

"You could have avoided such exhaustion if you had taken my advice. Chasing the dragon all over the Commons like a dog pursuing its tail was unwise. We would have drawn far more attention to ourselves had it been later in the day, something the Organization is trying to avoid."

The Keyblade wielder nodded silently, although he wished Axel had tagged along he could practically see the vermillion haired man rolling his eyes.

Before Zexion could speak another eloquent sentence, a Guardian appeared, taking aim at the Nobodies.

"Look out!" With a quick combination of strikes, Roxas had obliterated the Heartless, before it could fire off a single blast.

Once the heart had drifted off towards Kingdom Hearts, Roxas released Kingdom Key once more, back on his way. 

_He is growing in strength, far faster than Xemnas anticipated… _

Zexion mused, before opening the portal back to the Castle That Never Was.


	10. X: Innocent Times

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: I know, this was originally in _Birth By Sleep, _but when I sat down to write this, and heard the piece I couldn't help but think of the Twilight Town trio. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>10. Innocent Times<p>

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong!"

"I know what I'm talking about, defer to the expert here, please. If I'm wrong, I'll pay for a whole week of Sea-Salt Ice Cream, okay?"

Olette walked between her bickering best friends, tuning out the argument of the day. After school, the three would walk home, Hayner and Pence inevitably would argue, and Olette would wait for them to lose steam, before diverting their attention with a Struggle comment or the promise of Twilight Town's favorite ice cream treat.

Today's topic was the mystic properties the Old Mansion seemed to hold, a topic Pence had brought up more and more after Sora's last visit to the town, along with the complete replica of the town located in the mansion's computer banks.

The brunette's mind had strayed to the prospect of the future. The days of laughing together, arguing over silly things, and enjoying ice cream were dwindling; soon the trio would have to face the prospect of splitting up.

But, for now she wouldn't think of that, instead redirecting Hayner's attention to his Struggle rival, quickly approaching.

"I think Seifer's mad about the incident in the cafeteria, Hayner."

Before he could act, the Disciplinary Committee leader was confronting him, and the afternoon became far more interesting for Pence and Olette, watching the squabble unfold.


	11. XI: A Walk In Andante

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Some reminiscence of home from a weary mouse King. Absolutely MickeyxMinnie.

* * *

><p>11. A Walk in Andante<p>

Mickey missed many things about his home life, the time not spent tracking down scientists, and traveling worlds, keeping the peace, one of his duties as a Keyblade Master. No mistake, he was proud of his mantle as a Keyblade Wielder, he treasured his Kingdom Key D as a tool to protect the people he cared most about.

However, he missed the Million Dreams Festival, the annual Rumble Racing and Fruit Ball competitions and eating Rockin' Crunch and Royalberry ice cream, created by Huey, Dewie and Louie.

He liked walking by Donald's apothecary, listening for the explosion, or the foul smelling cloud that would inevitably waft from the doors, followed by a rushed flurry of animate brooms, hurrying to clean up the magical mess.

The King yearned to be lying in the gardens, watching the clouds drift by with Goofy, reconnecting to his days as a somewhat lazy boat hand, before he had heard of Keyblades and Heartless, or listening to Pluto snore in his bed in the library.

But most of all, Mickey missed the peaceful nighttime walks with Minnie, chatting of nothing in particular as they held hands.


	12. XII: Miracle

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: This part has to be the most tear-jerking, heartwarming moment of _Kingdom Hearts. _SoraxKairi.

* * *

><p>12. Miracle<p>

The dark blade lay harmlessly on the floor, Riku's words echoing in his head.

_Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. _

Sora took a long moment, contemplating his options. _The darkness is going to overtake the world. And Kairi… her heart is in me. If I... _Sora's mind was made up.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears, fear threatening to overwhelm him. The Keyblade Wielder picked up the weapon, the blade deceptively heavy in his hands, even more so then his _Metal Chocobo_. 

_Donald, Goofy. It's all up to you now._ Sora smiled at his companions, as if to assure them that everything would be okay.

"Sora, wait!" Donald moved as if to stop him, but it was too late, the deed was already done. Sora felt a shock of pain in his chest, then light, as if he was floating, almost like he was back in Neverland.

Faintly, Sora heard Goofy and Donald's cries of surprise and shock, but the last thing he saw was Kairi sitting up, rubbing at her eyes, the last memory he held onto in his descent into darkness.


	13. XIII: Forgotten Challenge

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Xion's such a tragic character, trying to deal with all that happens to her. Luckily she has Roxas to take her mind off her troubles.

* * *

><p>13. Forgotten Challenge<p>

Opening her sapphire eyes, Xion lingered in her bed for a moment blinking away sleep, not looking forward to the day's mission quota.

The past few days had been nothing but tumultuous, Saïx had made her missions increasingly difficult, sleep had all but escaped her, and when she did finally doze off, odd dreams of a brown haired boy with a Keyblade invaded her dreams, Riku's words spinning around her head.

She ran her fingers over the soft, cream-colored blanket draped over her small bed, inhaling the faint scent of mint that had settled into the fabric. A soft knocking on her door shook her from thoughts better left alone, and she raised her voice.

"Yes?"

"Xion, remember we've got that mission today? Come on, we were talking about it yesterday. We're finding Organization sigils in Twilight Town. Meet you in ten minutes, okay?"

Roxas' voice seemed as falsely cheery as a Nobody could get, his footsteps quickly receding. Recalling the conversation, the ebony haired Nobody was puzzled on how she could have forgotten the mission so easily. _Maybe I really am losing my mind..._

Xion dressed, combing her hair back, pulling on her coat and striding to the door, shaking off her unease, looking forward to the mission with Roxas.


	14. XIV: Working Together

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: It's Aqua's birthday and Ven and Terra have made her a present. Any guesses as to what it might be?

* * *

><p>14. Working Together<p>

"That goes here, now give me that piece."

"Are you sure that goes there? Doesn't it-"

"No, no I'm sure. Hand me the paintbrush."

"Careful Ven! I like the color of this shirt, it doesn't need to change."

With a few somewhat messy brush strokes, the boys were done. "Is she awake? I don't wanna give it to her if she's asleep…"

"Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise!"

Between the bickering neither the earth nor air affiliated warrior had noticed their master, blocking the way to Aqua's room, the farthest down the hall.

"You two have better things to do with your time than playing tricks on Aqua." Eraqus reprimanded, crossing his arms to his chest.

Ventus looked taken aback, explaining in a somewhat lowered voice.

"We're not tricking her, Master!" Terra took the line of defense, explaining their idea.

"We worked together on this all morning. It's something for her birthday." He displayed the aquamarine wrapped package, tied off with a shiny silver ribbon.

The master smiled briefly, stepping aside, letting them pass, and lingering as to hear the outcome.


	15. XV: Once Upon A Time

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura. _I Want To Be Your Canary, _the infamous play at the beginning of _Final Fantasy IX _belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I know, Rinoa's not technically in _Kingdom Hearts_ but Squall is, so hopefully I won't get flamed for this... Takes place before Radiant Garden's destruction. SquallxRinoa

* * *

><p>15. Once Upon a Time<p>

Rinoa wandered about the large castle library, looking for another new book to read, as she had already devoured the last book, a play entitled, _I Want To Be Your Canary_, a tragic love story written long ago.

Her hands were already piled high with books, but she needed one more to balance out the studious books from the pleasure. She meandered aimlessly for a while, running nimble fingers over spines, flipping open a few faerie tale books, all with the same familiar first lines, "once upon a time."

Paying little attention, the magical student didn't notice the person rounding the corner, crashing into a well-acquainted form clad in black leather.

"Squall! What are you doing here?" The scarred man shrugged, helping Rinoa recollect her books.

"Wanted to ask you…" He trailed off, glancing away as she giggled softly.

"Meet you at the Fountain Court, nine o'clock, okay? Your turn to buy the ice cream this time." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, straightening and turning away to check out the books, leaving an embarrassed Gunblade wielder behind.


	16. XVI: Future Masters

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: A little bit of _Dream Drop Distance _speculation, I really hope both Sora and Riku will attain the Mark Of Mastery, they really do deserve to.

* * *

><p>16. Future Masters<p>

As the master sorcerer sent Sora and Riku off to their Mark Of Mastery exam, onto the world enclosed in sleep, the King, Goofy, Donald and Kairi waited for their friends to emerge, hoping with bated breath for the results.

"Master? Do yah think… will they…?"Mickey's features took on a mask of worry; the last Mark Of Mastery exam administered had unleashed a tragic chain of events, Yen Sid recalled with clarity how the mouse-king had almost given up his claim to _Star Seeker, _with all the sorrow it had brought him as an apprentice.

The wizened mage smoothed a hand over his grey beard, nodding thoughtfully, reassuring his old friend.

"I believe the past will not repeat itself in this instance. Sora is a skilled warrior, one who was walked the path of light throughout his life, following the desires of his heart. Riku, as one who was traveled the Road To Dawn, gaining control over the darkness as well as the light within him, has strived to protect his friends and correct his mistakes. I believe that both will more than achieve the Mark."

Comforted, the King continued to wait, hope buoyed by his master's sage words.


	17. XVII: A Twinkle In The Sky

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: A bit of a throwback to Cid's original incarnation, in _Final Fantasy VII. _If there's one thing I wish the series would have done is expand the back stories of the _Final Fantasy _characters. C'est la vie.

* * *

><p>17. A Twinkle in the Sky<p>

When Cid had owned his mechanics shop in Traverse Town, he had installed a skylight, a unique feature in the shop's interior. When asked by customers why he did this, the older man shrugged, he would normally turn away to attend to another project, ducking the answer.

Truthfully, it was a lingering remnant of an old dream, when Cid had been a young engineer, yearning to take to the stars in a spaceship.

When the dream had been preempted by Radiant Garden's destruction and Cid took on the unofficial mantel of father figure to those he had helped evacuate, he shut the dream away, tending to the Gummi Ship he had salvaged in the escape.

As the years went on, Cid would still think about his dream from time to time, wondering about the worlds beyond that twinkling sheet of stars. But for the time being, the mechanic would be content with his life in Radiant Garden, as an asset to the Committee.


	18. XVIII: Part Of Your World

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: It's Ariel's song, I couldn't resist to use her for this prompt. A bit of friendship between Wielder and Princess of Heart.

* * *

><p>18. Part of Your World<p>

If there were a single word to describe Ariel, Sora would definitely pick 'curious.' The grotto where the Princess spent most of her time was filled to the brim with treasure from the world above, books, globes, trinkets and odds and ends all salvaged from human shipwrecks, all new tools for Ariel to learn and explore, trying to absorb everything she could.

Since the Princess discovered that the Keyblade Wielder and his friends were from another world, she peppered them with questions, about their world. How they lived, the food that was made, the friends they had and everything in between.

Donald would occasionally get impatient, and Goofy's answers weren't always as precise as Ariel was looking for, but Sora answered the questions about Destiny Islands in great detail, usually with a grin on his face.

He knew the mermaid yearned to learn about the world above, but he liked to answer her questions, as almost a reminder of his life at home, to keep him from getting too homesick.

He wasn't aware of it, but Ariel asked these questions not only to satisfy her own curiosity, but to make her friend smile as well.


	19. XIX: What A Surprise!

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Yuffie gets a taste of her own medicine, courtesy of the Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings!

* * *

><p>19. What a Surprise!<p>

Yuffie yawned, exhaustion spread to her limbs, extending to her fingertips and toes, she stretched her arms above her head luxuriously. Having been on a seven-hour patrol shift, bouncing all over Radiant Garden, taking care of Heartless, all the ninja wanted was a nice long bath, a Sea-Salt Ice Cream Bar, and the comfort of her bed.

She reached into her backpack, fishing for her Munny pouch, nimble hands avoiding the needle sharp stash of kunai and shuriken. Finding nothing resembling her handmade pouch, Yuffie pouted, dropping the backpack on the ground and racking her brain as to where she might have left it. 

_Let's see, I was on the Ravine Trail, bought some Potions from the Moogles, and harassed Squall at Ansem's Study… _After that, Yuffie's mind was drawing a blank.

"Looking for this?" The Munny pouch floated to her eye level, cradled by the brunette pixie, one of the trio that tended to hang around the Committee Headquarters. In surprise, Yuffie tried to snatch it up, but the pixie, Yuna was too quick for her.

"Uh-uh-uh… If you buy us some ice cream, then I'll give it back."

Yuffie sighed, extending a hand to the pixie. The irony of having to pay for her own possessions was not lost on the ninja, for all the times she had pulled the same trick on Leon or Cloud.


	20. XX: Fragments Of Sorrow

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Naminé discovers another presence in Sora's memories. **Spoilers!**

* * *

><p>20. Fragments of Sorrow<p>

Naminé brushed a stray bit of pencil shaving away from her paper, finishing up a sketch. The reconnection of Sora's memories was going slowly but steadily, although DiZ had made it blatantly clear that it was too slow for his taste. Regardless, Naminé took her time, as to make sure all of the Keyblade Wielder's memories had been completely formed, and in the right order.

In her examination of his heart however, amongst the happy memories of Destiny Islands and his friends, she found a few fragments of sorrow, so deep down, it was almost located in another chasm of Sora's heart, something reforming and reshaping.

The blonde Nobody prodded and tested to see if she could access the memories, but something stopped her, an odd form of magic, that felt almost like a faint breeze, keeping her away from the buried memories. Briefly, she saw flashes of images before her eyes, a white Keyblade, a pair of bright blue eyes, a bronze piece of armor, and a green star charm, before they faded away. Confused, Naminé moved on, still curious about the dormant heart deep inside Sora.


	21. XXI: The Fight For My Friends

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Okay, this is going to be a long one. Firstly, I'm changing my update schedule from ten chapters every so often, to one chapter in each update, but more frequent updates. Also, this chapter has been uploaded on my birthday! :D

The Wielder of Dawn's motivation to keep fighting.

* * *

><p>21. The Fight For My Friends<p>

Riku defended against another wild strike, blasting his opponent with jets of dark fire. The Nobody was ferocious, the frustration and anger that drove his movements, only strengthened him, oddly passionate for a being without emotion. 

_I can't falter, can't lose._ He rallied himself again, putting on speed. His Keyblade glowed and vibrated with power, giving him a far more lethal advantage over Roxas.

As they fought, the ever-present voice of Ansem taunted him, tempting him to use that restrained power, malicious words ringing in his head. The battle raged on, The Key Of Destiny forcing the Wielder of Dawn into a corner, as the Nobody had seemingly limitless amounts of stamina, no matter how much Riku injured him.

_I will defeat him, so Sora can wake up, so Kairi can stop waiting. I fight for my friends for their forgiveness, for my redemption. _Riku would bear the consequences of the battle, letting Ansem take over his heart, and taking on his form, all to see his friends safe and sound.


	22. XXII: Precious Stars In The Sky

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Ven's favorite hobby, asides from being adorkable. :D And some mild AquaxTerraxVentus friendship, and glimmers of TerraxAqua or VentusxAqua, whichever way you like to see it. Happy 11/11/11!

* * *

><p>22. Precious Stars in the Sky<p>

Ven yawned, stretching his arms over his head, flopping down on the ground. His muscles were still stiff from a long day of sparring with Terra; the older warrior had cheated by using Zantetsuken one time too many. As the sky above twinkled with stars, dancing across the sky Ventus let his mind drift, listening to the evening wind whistle as it brushed past his cheeks.

"What are you doing out here, Ven?" A familiar female voice sounded from behind him, and the blonde sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Aqua's azure eyes were bright with mirth, holding various supplies in both hands.

"Stargazing. What's all that stuff in your hands?"

A faint blush hovered over her cheeks, as the mage explained. " It's a surprise for Terra… With our Mark Of Mastery coming up, I thought this would be something nice to do…" Ven laughed, nodding with a brilliant grin.

"I'm sure he'll love it. And you guys are going to do great, don't worry." He believed that with all his heart that his friends would make great Masters.

"Thank you, Ven." She ruffled his hair, thinking back to the green glass she had left in her room, and her friend's reaction to his own surprise.


	23. XXIII: Villains Of A Sort

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: I don't consider this my best, as Pete's not my favorite villain (**cough** Maleficent). But it seemed to fit, since he's not the megalomaniacal type, more the bumbling buffoon. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>23. Villains of a Sort<p>

Pete didn't consider himself a by the book, traditional villain. He left that kind of world domination style scheming to his mistress. Let Maleficent and Xemnas and all those others take over worlds, he would be content with working behind the scenes. The anthropomorphic cat was happy sending hordes of Heartless after people, traversing worlds in order to turn others into Heartless and generally making mischief.

Granted, he wasn't the best second in command, as Maleficent often bemoaned, using her dark magic in a variety of ways to punish him. It certainly wasn't his fault that the nosy three followed him into the past, or took back the lamp holding one of his mistress' closest allies.

Regardless, his devotion and allegiance to her stemmed from the second chance she had offered him, after his banishment from Disney town. The days of piloting his steamboat, Willy and ordering that runt Mickey around were long gone, since Mickey had been pronounced ruler of the world. It didn't matter that the nosy Keyblade Wielder would throw that key at him, and Donald and Goofy would look down on him for being allied with the forces of Darkness.

Pete didn't care; he took a special kind of sadistic pleasure in sending a horde of Soldiers after the people of Port Royal. As long as there was havoc to wreak and trouble to cause, he would be happy.


	24. XXIV: Isn't It Lovely?

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Ariel's only ten and already yearning to explore the world above. And that stone she found? It's a Gummi Block!

* * *

><p>24. Isn't It Lovely?<p>

"Andrina, Arista! Hey, you guys, slow down! I wanna play too!" The little ten-year-old Ariel complained, as her older sisters sped ahead of her, in trails of bubbles and glimpses of lavender and red as the mermaids shook their youngest sibling loose.

"You may have the best voice, but you swim like a sea star! Stay home, little sister and play with the snails!" The voice of Andrina rippled back over her shoulder, a teasing lilt present as always.

The auburn haired mermaid folded her arms as she slowed to a stop, her delicate features sinking into a perfect pout, lips and eyes set in sadness.

_No fair. No one ever wants to play with me. It's no fun being the youngest princess… I bet… On land, there are kids for me to play with… _The princess thought, before something small and glittering caught her attention, highlighted by the rays of sun that penetrated the clear ocean water.

Swishing her fins, Ariel reached the object, scooping it up along with a handful of sand. A thin shard of something stone like lay in her hand, glinting against the sunlight. _Ohhh, it's lovely! Maybe Scuttle will know what it's for. I'll go ask him. _ And with a flick of her tail, she swam off to find the odd bird's perch.


	25. XXV: Destiny's Union

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Author's Note: Kairi's gift transformed into a new Keyblade. Destiny's Embrace is probably my favorite weapon in _Birth By Sleep_ I can't wait to see Kairi wield it again.

* * *

><p>25. Destiny's Union<p>

Aqua watched fondly as the little girl walked away, hand in hand with her grandmother as they made their way down the castle steps. The mage held the multicolored daisies a little tighter in her hand, recalling the words of the mouse. 

_She must be someone pretty extraordinary_.

"Kairi, I hope the time never comes for my spell to work." She felt a deeper connection with the little girl, one she could not fully explain, and Kairi reminded her of herself at a young age.

A warm sensation prickled the hand currently holding the blossoms and with a flash of light the flowers vanished. In their place was a new keychain for her weapon, a red braided chain with a golden star fruit dangling from the end with two green leaves on either side.

Summoning Rain Fall, she attached it to the Keyblade, admiring her new weapon, overlaid with flowers. Aqua felt the surge of magic that pulsed within her strengthen, an added benefit of the Keyblade's charm.

"Thank you, little Kairi for giving me another chance to defend the light." Before long, she would have her chance to test out the Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.


	26. XXVI: Extreme Encounters

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura. Boco and Bartz Klauser belong to _Final Fantasy V _and their creators.

Author's Note: Ventus has an extreme encounter with a favorite fluffy creature. I only know of Bartz from _Dissidia: Final Fantasy_, so I apologize for any out-of-character-ness. XD. Also, sorry for the lack of updating recently, I'll make it up, now that I'm on break. ^^

* * *

><p>26. Extreme Encounters<p>

Ventus was enjoying his adventures through Radiant Garden, traversing through the sprawling city, taking in the new sights. Rounding a corner the blonde teen, who hadn't been paying attention, tripped over a sidewalk, crashing to the ground and dropping his emerald Wayfinder.

"Ouch!" He clambered up, patting his pockets to double check if he had lost anything else. Before Ven could reach for the prized trinket, a loud "WARK" made him jump.

"Wahh!" He scrambled backwards, as a large, fluffy bird, bright yellow and taller than any bird he had ever seen darted towards him, clearly interested in something other than the Keyblade Wielder. It knocked him down, nipping up the Wayfinder in its beak.

"Hey! Give that back!" He summoned _Wayward Wind_, not letting an oversized chicken take his good luck charm. The creature ruffled up its plumage, wings flapping in a gesture of intimidation, rearing back.

"Whoa! Boco, take it easy! Easy, boy, calm down." A brown haired teen stepped in between Ventus and the bird, reaching up to place a hand on the bird's beak. It warbled and squawked before settling down, still holding the Wayfinder. The brown haired boy turned to him, a hand still holding the reins of the creature.

"Sorry about that. Boco likes shiny things and he got loose. It was my fault, did he hurt you?"

Ven shrugged, dismissing his weapon. "I'm fine. What is that thing?"

"He's a Chocobo, of course! Haven't you ever seen one?"

The blonde shook his head, trying to take back the charm.

"Well come on, I'll show you, I've got a whole stable full of them! By the way, I'm Bartz."

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven." He extended a hand and the brunet shook it, before gesturing for Ven to follow.


	27. XXVII: Missing You

This 100 Song Theme challenge belongs to the awesome _Bond Of Flame08, _100 little drabbles, each prompt is also a song title from the myriad of music in the _Kingdom Hearts _soundtracks. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, the music was primarily composed by Yoko Shimomura.

Prelim: I'm alive, people! And I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, school's been a definite struggle lately. I've been backed up in real life, let alone beta-work and my own fic work for _Contrast_. **headdesk** Not to mention I've been using my weekends to play FF XIII-2. But I have a few more updates coming up, including a fic trade with _MonMonCandie_, which should be awesome! :D

Author's Note: I love writing as Kairi, she's a fantastic character to branch out with, as she hasn't really been explored all that much in-game. Poor Kairi, she misses her friends.

* * *

><p>27. Missing You<p>

Ever since her conversation with Roxas, it seemed as if someone had turned a tap in Kairi's mind, letting all the memories of Sora flow back into her life, filling her thoughts like a glass of water. Over the next few days, Kairi recalled his sunny smiles, the way he made her laugh, his constant competition with Riku. The Princess of Heart wanted some form of communication from Roxas, anything that would help her get in touch with Sora.

In another recovered memory she recalled a box sitting under her bed, filled with mementos and photographs, nostalgic treasures from the years before Destiny Islands' destruction and reformation.

So, late one night after her homework and chores were finished, she unearthed the dusty brown box, wedged in between her lap desk and an ancient stuffed octopus. Tentatively she flipped open the box lid to find hundreds of photographs spilling from the top layer of the box. There were goofy ones, serious ones, both candid and intentionally staged. She couldn't help but laugh at one of a napping Sora, their silver haired friend sitting next to him with a Sharpie in hand. Another was of her and Riku playing rock paper scissors, a pile of candies at stake.

Digging deeper through the box, she found birthday and get well cards, programs and drawings, all holding precious memories, at once bringing her closer to her lost friends, while making the heartache of missing them grow deeper with each revisited memory.

Once she had reached the bottom of the box, Kairi recollected the mementos, stacking them neatly in their proper place, all the while making a silent promise. _No more sitting around just waiting for you to come back. This time, I'll find a way to get to you._


End file.
